1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to displays and more particularly to a 3-D hologram head-up display with individually addressable segments.
2. Description of Related Art
Almost all major automobile manufacturers are showing head-up displays as part of their next generation concept cars. One of the main challenges to incorporating such displays in cars is to reduce the cost and aerospace complexity of head-up display technology to that of production automobile accessories.
Existing head-up displays (HUDs) use one of two basic configurations. In either case, the optical source is a fully programmable display, such as a CRT, liquid crystal, or LED array. In one configuration, a source is collimated by an optical system, and the image is reflected from a windshield combiner to the viewer. In the second configuration, the chief difference is that the combiner on the windshield is a holographic optical element that performs the collimating function. Both systems are inherently somewhat complex because of the need for a programmable display and a collimating optical system.